monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilly's Diary and Battle Planner
Introduction This is my 5th battle planner! But Mom wants me to have a diary for once! So, this is also a diary! You can read the battle plans, but you won't understand it. BUT NEVER READ MY DIARY! I carry some metal claws and I will use them! Goodbye! Love, Asa (Twilly) Nov. 24, 12 (GREEN) Ok! Let's get this straight! My diary is split into two different colors for a reason. Turn the pages till you get to the middle. The green side is my diary. The yellow side is my battle planner. Anyway, today I'm on green for diary. Today at school was so weird! I'm usually home-schooled back at the clan campsite. My teacher at camp was Miss? McCresenton. She was so nice, but intellegent with education. She was also the pup watcher since she wasn't a good fighter. Gosh, even though I see her at camp, it's been so long since we had a conversation. :( I'm having issues at school. The mistress at my school said, and I quote, "Dear, your armor is, well, extrodinary, but you will not be allowed to wear that since some of the students will not be, uh, "comfortable" with that." UGH! But, let's just say, I'm glad I like neon colors, too, because I swear, I would've went all over her with my battle tactics. I made some friends, though. They do have werewolves at my school, but they're all MODERN. When I mean "MODERN," I mean "ARISTOCRATIC." That might seem like a big word, but the definition isn't. These werewolves wear all these nice clothes and most of them can't even fight. I come from a warrior clan, but they come from a pampered family. I was born in the wilderness, they were born in an air-conditioned hospital. But some I became friends with anyway. They're are these three werewolves who are all related. Howleen is the youngest being fourteen. Then comes Clawdeen being either fifteen or sixteen. Last but not least, Clawd. He's about seventeen. WOW! I'm glad I don't have ANY siblings because, oh boy, they do fight A LOT. Sometimes it's even physically, but it's not serious. :| They're are these other three people. They're all girls, but only two of them, who are twins, are siblings. The other one looks nothing like them, but she is also not related to them. The twins are named Meowlody and Purrsephone. The other one is named Toralei Stripe. You're probably thinking, "OMG! Why is she friends with CATS?!?!?" Well guess what.... IT DOESN'T MATTER! The other werewolves are treated like dogs, due to why they hate werecats. But me, oh no! I am not treated like a dog! That's why I'm friends with these kitties. Though, the twins and I are bestest of friends. They kind of like me more than Toralei. :) Wow, I didn't think I would write a lot. Oh well, I'll write tomorrow! Well, that's if I even have time. I have a fight against the Children of Gaia Clan tomorrow, also. I think their clan just respects nature in honor of the earth goddess, Gaia. HA! Weaklings! Nov. 25, 12 (YELLOW) OPPONENT: CHILDREN OF GAIA CLAN AREA: HILL OF FULL MOONER TIME: WHEN THE WINDS STARTS TO SING AND GETS BREEZY PLAN: FIRST WE WILL ACT LIKE WE'RE SURRENDERING AND FORFEIT. WHILE WE ARE ACTING, OUR ASSASSINS WILL SILENTLY TAKE OUT THE STRONGER ONES. AFTER THAT, THEY WILL SHOW THEMSELVES. THE ENEMY (OPPONENT) WILL REALIZE WHAT HAS HAPPEN. WHILE BEING CONFUSED, WE WILL ALL JUMP THEM AT THE SAME TIME. AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK, OUR REWARD IS VICTORY. RESULTS FROM TODAY: ONE WORD. VICTORY. Nov. 26, 12 (GREEN) Today, my parents sent me to a different school. My new school is called Crescent Moon High. It's for werewolves only. That's what's cool about here. There's this? boy who keeps looking and blushing at me. I think his name is Romulus. I'll be watching him.... :) Category:Diary